Texting
by AniZH
Summary: Beck doesn't want to text Andre again or his other friends. He wants to text Jade like he always has. But they're broken up for a month now and he can't really text her randomly, can he? In the end, he does. And she answers.
Hello!
This is another little Bade story. It takes place while they're broken up and I imagine it could fit into canon.  
I hope you like it in any case. Would be happy about some feedback.

* * *

He's tired but he still has to get through this paper. He has put it off for as long as possible but it's due tomorrow, so he has to finally get it done.

But he can hardly concentrate and would like a little break, possibly talk to someone or communicate in any way to anyone because that always brings him back on track.

He takes his phone out, sees that it's almost midnight. He clicks into his messages and is about to text Andre but... he has texted Andre a lot lately, much more than ever before. Andre has already asked him what's up with him and if he needs to talk about something else but... he doesn't. He doesn't need or want to talk about what Andre is thinking about. About Jade or their break-up.

He has just gotten so used to texting her, to talking to her on the phone or for real because she was over a lot. They have spent so much time together and he has told her almost every one of his thoughts, even though he's not a big talker.

He has texted Andre more now but not nearly as much as he would have Jade if they still were together.

He feels strangely empty, not to share everything anymore, not to have that person you can tell everything without hesitation. Yes, Jade also hasn't been interested in everything he has told her but she has always listened, always given him some sort of reaction that has showed him she cared. She has been there for him with every random thought he had, and that for years.

That's one of the things he misses most about Jade. And nobody else can give him that.

He scrolls through his contacts, doesn't want to text Andre just so he wonders again how bad he may still feel about the break-up. He also doesn't want to text Robbie or Tori or Cat because he knows they also won't give him what he needs. They would just be confused about his random text about some paper he has to write.

He clicks into his text messages with Jade.

He can't text her, can he? They have broken up. They don't work. They have barely said a word to each other since their break-up, though Beck has tried. After all, he doesn't want to loose her. He knows, despite everything... She is his best friend. She always has been.

He swallows hard and types:

"I have a paper due tomorrow and only half of it is done."

He looks at the text and knows he can't send that. She won't care. Possibly, she would even get angry at him for texting her something so random. After all, she isn't his girlfriend anymore and doesn't have to endure him any longer.

Still... He doesn't know who else to text and he feels like he has to communicate with someone. He feels weirdly lonely as he sits there, the paper on the table in front of him, alone in the RV.

He just sends the text.

.

Jade is already in her bed, playing a game on her phone when she gets the text.

Her heart almost stops when she sees it's from Beck. After she reads it, she has to smile slightly. It's so Beck. Not the fact that he has apparently procrastinated but to text her something like that out of the blue. Though... He hasn't for a month now. Because a month ago, they broke up.

They barely talk anymore and if they do, they always seem to end up fighting though Jade does her best to hold back. After all, she guesses they have to stay friends somehow because they are in the same group of friends – and Jade is almost sure if they will forever remain fighting, their friends will have to choose one of them at some point and they will choose Beck over her. She tells herself that she doesn't care. But in the end, she doesn't want to loose everyone.

So maybe they should text. Maybe that's the way to go to slowly ease themselves into some kind of friendship they can both live with.

She also has to say she misses just talking to him, texting with him like this. After all, next to Cat, he is her best friend. She has talked more to Cat recently but it's not the same.

And yes, she can still barely look at him without getting angry and feeling hurt all over again over their break-up but she remembers how they fought over text messages from time to time and were still able to behave normally in "real life", still sitting close and touching. Maybe, it can work this way around as well. Them texting like they have done for months and years about their day while slowly getting used to being broken up for real.

So, she texts back:

"Which teacher?"

.

He smiles brightly when he gets the text back and feels enormously relieved.

"Johnson," he sends back.

Jade has to shake her head. He worries with a paper for that teacher?

She types: "You could also barf on the paper and give it to him – he would still give you an A or at least the opportunity to do the paper again to get one."

Beck thinks about that and she's probably right. He still doesn't like to turn in papers he himself considers bad.

Anyway: "I hope so. I'm already way too tired to write anything good."

He honestly also has slept quite bad since the break-up. Especially lately since Jade's scent is almost gone. He tells himself it's normal. They have been together for a long time after all and he will get over it. He still doesn't think he should tell anyone, especially Jade. He somehow suspects it could get them in another fight. So, he doesn't write anything about that in his message.

"Just write anything," Jade texts back. She is sure he can get a decent paper done in ten minutes, particularly for that teacher, no matter what it has to be about. Therefore, it's not like he desperately needs her or anything: "I for one will sleep now."

Beck knows this isn't a rejection in any way. She probably is already in her bed and has really been about to go to sleep.

And it's already enough for him. He has had his little break – and one that somehow makes him extremely happy.

"Good night," he just texts before he gets back to work.

She reads the message before she finally turns out the lights. She has to smile slightly though it also hurts. After all, they have wished each other a good night and a good morning over text messages so often before.

o

o

From then on, he sometimes randomly texts her about school and his different assignments and she always texts back, just like she always has.

Today, during class, it's the first time that she texts him first after their break-up: "Rumour has it you're after Trina now. You've really sunken low."

She has thought about texting him about this. But she heard it and has felt like teasing him about it. She even would have if they would still be together because this is obviously not true and just the thought is extremely funny. She knows he doesn't like this rumour at all, even if she hasn't talked to him about it.

And as they still barely talk, can still barely look each other in the eye, she has decided to text him about this, to tease him over this, instead of doing it with their friends for real. Though she knows this can go wrong because just texting with him about him and another girl... it's too close to their relationship and their break-up and they're not over it yet. At least, she isn't. This could turn bad fast, unlike them talking about school.

Beck smiles when he reads the text under his table in his English class. He knows Jade is teasing and he loves it. She hasn't done anything close to that since they've broken up and he has honestly missed it.

He still texts back honestly: "I am not. I would never go after her."

"Everyone knows that," Jade texts. The people, she has heard talking about it, have definitely known it wasn't true. They have just wondered where the rumour came from. As if it wasn't obvious that it came from Trina herself.

She adds: "But I think it's pretty funny."

Beck's smile gets wider. "I knew you would. Have you heard she kissed me in the hallway?"

Of course, she has also heard that. And she feels like ripping Trina apart for that because how does she dare? But she won't touch her. Beck isn't her boyfriend anymore – and also it's not like he would ever fall for Trina, no matter what that awful girl would do.

"I have. Was she as bad as I imagine?"

Beck considers his answer for a moment but decides to be fair to Trina because that's just how he is: "Well, I didn't kiss her back so I probably didn't get the whole experience." Though of course he also means that a little teasing in some way.

Jade gets it and has to smile as well. She shortly looks around her to check if everyone is interested in what she's doing. Luckily, nobody is. The teacher is writing something on the board at the moment and everyone hurries to copy it.

"Too bad for you," she gives back dryly and just for a moment she wants to also text: "Maybe, she's the one for you." But she knows it will come across as bitter – and she also feels that way as she thinks it. She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to comment on their relationship in any way, doesn't want to talk about it, doesn't want to take stabs at it. Not over texts. They do that enough as it is, whenever they spend time with their friends together. The text messages exist in another world. In a better world.

Beck smiles. He bets kissing Trina for real wouldn't actually be good – it can't ever be better than kissing Jade. But Jade is the best kisser he has ever had and he has been so used to kissing her, he isn't sure he will ever enjoy kissing someone else. But that's certainly nothing he can or should talk to her about.

So, he changes the topic slighlty: "I wish she would just stop with all of it." Because it does go on his nerves when a rumour like that goes around.

Jade promptly suggests: "You should mess with her." If there's one person who would always deserve messing with them, it's Trina Vega.

Beck almost has to laugh because it's so typical for Jade and he loves it. And he's definitely open for her ideas as always.

"How?"

Jade thinks about it for moment, before she texts back: "I don't know. Get the other guys in. Pretend everyone wants her now."

"And then?" Beck asks, trying to imagine how that could go.

Jade rolls her eyes, checks again if anyone watches her but noone is. Her teacher is still in some monologue.

Beck has never ideas on his own with stuff like this. He is just too nice, she guesses. It annoys her to no end – and for some reason it also makes her Beck like more every time. Which annoys her even more at this point.

"Geeze. She's a Vega. She probably doesn't want you fighting because she's a goody-goody in the end."

Beck knows by the text that Jade is truly annoyed but he isn't sure why. He likes her plan anyway and just has to answer: "That's true."

Jade texts back: "She'll freak out and possibly understand she wronged you."

She looks up to the board again and then sends another message with a small smirk: "And if she doesn't, it will still be funny." It's always funny to mess with someone.

Beck has to smile again as soon as he reads that. She's right. It would be funny. And Trina does deserve to be messed with, putting those rumours out there.

And he knows Jade would usually love watching the show, so he asks: "Wanna be part of the plan?"

But that involves her actually being around him. That involves them talking to each other for real. Of course, she writes back: "No."

And that's also the moment, the bell rings. Beck immediately puts all his stuff back in his bag and stands up.

"With whom have you texted?" Tori, who sits next to him in his English class, asks him interested.

He looks at her for a heartbeat, then: "Noone. I played a game."

He doesn't know why he isn't just telling the truth. But he has told nobody that he and Jade text regularly – and he knows Jade also has told nobody. And they always have had things that were just for them. They aren't together anymore but... he still feels like this is just for them. Nobody needs to know about them still texting. They wouldn't understand either way.

"I'm sorry," he now adds with a smile. "But I have to find Robbie and Andre."

.

At night, he texts Jade again: "Brilliant plan! She probably won't tell rumours like that anymore." He has already sent it before he adds: "And it was extremely funny."

"Told you so," Jade texts back with a smile.

Beck smiles as well. "Thank you for that plan. And a good night."

"Good night to you, too."

o

o

"Andre spilled his grandma's pee in my car."

Jade reads the text five times before she is sure she hasn't misread it.

"I don't even know how to react to that," she answers as she goes to her locker. Break has just started.

Beck stands by his own locker and has to swallow as he sees her going by but he quickly looks down to his phone again. They are still not able to truly talk to each other. But this works. The texting feels so good.

He now texts back: "I know, right? Apparently, he wanted to take it to the doctor and spilled it."

Jade has to smirk until she realizes she wouldn't find it funny at all if Beck would still be her ride – which he always has been while they were together. But she won't get into that. She shortly glances over to Beck from her locker, before she texts: "Well, better that than having to be Tori's wife in that stupid play."

Beck is almost happy to read the complaint. He knows, a few months ealier he wouldn't have heard the end of it. Jade has to hate this.

"I know you will do great," he answers because she always does. She's an amazing actress.

He looks over to her and is sure to see a brief smile as she reads the text but then she's approached by Cat who happily tells her about Robbie's and her new "job" at Hollywood Arts.

Beck puts his own phone away and goes to his next class.

o

o

He doesn't know if it's smart to do but he thinks she should know, so he texts her at night when he's about to go to sleep: "Tori and I almost kissed."

She's reading a book, also already lying in her bed, when she gets the message. Her heart freezes as she reads it. She knows. Why has he have to talk to her about this? Why has he have to use their texts for it?

"I know," she answers and wants to leave it at that but then she sends another message: "You never disconnected on that video chat."

He feels like he's about to suffucate for a moment. She actually saw?

"I'm sorry."

Jade looks at the message for a long moment, then: "You can do whatever you want."

He knows that's true but he would have never wanted her to see. But if she saw... that means she also saw that Tori drew back and heard why. And now he gets why she gave up her spot in the show after all.

"You're a good friend," he texts her. And he has always known that. He has always known she has a good heart. But it's not like many people appreciate that or ever tell her they appreciate that. Not even him which he possibly should change.

But she reads the text and still feels sick. She doesn't want to have this talk. She doesn't want to talk about their relationship even in the slightest. Not about their text messages which is the only place where she feels kind of safe. Him wanting to kiss Tori... her giving something up for Tori because Tori apparently only passed up on Beck because of her... It makes her sick and she hates it because it also could have gone differently and then they would have another couple in their group of friends – and she would have left their group altogether.

And she hates that she of course was right about Beck being attracted to Tori. She hates that he obviously wants to be with her.

She doesn't need this to be dragged in their texts, take up even more space in her life.

So, she tells him: "If this is what our texting is from now on, I won't text back anymore."

She is sure he understands what she means. He does.

.

He only texts again the next morning in a way he has done so often before: "Good morning."

Jade knows that this is supposed to show her that he won't talk about them anymore in these texts. She is brushing her teeth as she answers him sarcatically: "Yeah, wonderful morning. Like every morning is."

He gets her message while he's putting on his clothes, and has to smile. "Haven't had your coffee yet?"

"I haven't," Jade writes back. Of course he has understood how she meant it – and figures that she just isn't truly awake yet.

He takes his bag as he texts again: "Prepared for Sikowitz' class?"

Everyone has to do a little scene and compete with each other for some dumb price. Truly, it isn't about the price, just about pride.

"Of course, I am. You?"

He's on the way to his parents' house to get breakfast there and his own coffee. "Think so. We'll see who wins."

"You know I will," Jade texts back confidently. She has really put much work into that scene. She can't imagine many of the idiots in their class even coming close to that.

Beck smiles as he reads the texts, going through the front door. "I'll try everything to beat you."

"Bring it on," Jade writes. If there ever is one person who can truly beat her, it's probably Beck. She's ready for the challenge. Though she also knows they probably still won't exchange a word in school, possibly their eyes won't even meet.

But they do today. She does win the price and Beck gives her a wide smile that she almost returns.

o

o

After his parents have told him, texting her is the first thing he does when he is alone in his RV.

"My aunt has cancer."

Jade is on her laptop when she reads it, searching for new horror movies she hasn't watched yet.

She looks for a while at the message, before she takes a deep breath and calls Beck.

Beck immediately picks up. "Hey."

"Hey," she answers and doesn't know what else to say. Maybe she just should've texted an "I'm sorry" and shouldn't have called.

But as she thinks about hanging up without another word, Beck already says as if she has asked: "It's my aunt Amy. My parents have just told me. Apparently, she went to the doctor yesterday because she was in pain and... well... here we are. They will operate on her as soon as possible. My mum will fly to Canada tomorrow. She is searching for a flight right now."

She swallows hard. It's not like she has ever been close to any of Beck's family. Nobody has ever seemed to like her. But she considers family as important, even if she only has a good relationship to her mother and her brother herself. But she has always told Beck to stay close to his parents, even if they have critized her. She knows how much Beck loves all of his family, even if he doesn't see his relatives in Canada very often.

"I'm so sorry, Beck," she slowly says because she is.

And she doesn't know if she can do this. They still barely talk for real, they still aren't really friends except possibly in their texts... They just sort of manage around each other, in their group of friends but... "Do you want me to come over?"

Beck lies down on his bed and feels the tears coming up. He feels so lost. He hasn't expected his aunt to get sick like this. He hasn't expected to suddenly get news like that, ever.

And he does feel like he needs and wants to hold Jade in this very moment but he isn't sure if they can do this. They are good at texting. Everything else is still so difficult. This call is already so much. And it does help him to hear her voice alone.

So, he decides: "No. No, it's fine. But... Can you stay on the phone? Can you talk to me about... anything?"

She hears how broken he feels. She has never liked to hear him like this. It always makes her feel the need to protect him at all costs. She can't protect him now. And it also wouldn't be her job to protect him if she could. Not anymore.

But she has to be there for him now. She knows. And if this is all they can do, she will do exactly this to help him get through this.

"Sure," she therefore says and thinks about the next best thing: "How is that script coming along for the short film you want to do?"

They talk until late at night and after he texts her: "Thank you so much."

She just texts back: "Good night, Beck."

o

o

They text each other "good night"s and "good morning"s way too often but they both feel safe every time they do it. It makes going into the day or going to sleep much easier somehow.

Otherwise, they have expanded their short conversations about school to those about their families. Beck's family at first. Jade asks from time to time how is aunt is doing over text and he always answers what he knows and always feels better because she cares.

They finally also talk about her family again, when she mentions her brother for the first time since their break-up: "Jasper has gotten an A in his music class today."

He smiles when he reads that text right after dinner with his parents. He knows that that makes Jade proud. She loves her brother very much. And he also loves him. It's weird to not have seen him for so long though he has known him since he was only four years old.

"What for?" he asks interested and Jade texts back almost instantly: "They were free to sing or perform on any instrument. I taught him something on the piano."

"That's almost unfair to his classmates," Beck texts with a smile and then sends another message: "I'm sure he deserved that A."

Jade first smirks at the first text and then has to truly smile at the second. He totally has deserved it. He isn't at all into art like Jade is and it has taken him a few hours of work to get the (very easy) song done. She has recorded the last time he has played it at home before he has performed it today in school.

She now looks for that recording on her phone and sends it to Beck because she knows he will appreciate it as much as she does.

He listens to it and it sounds a little rough but also beautiful in that way.

"Tell him from me he sounds amazing."

She knows she won't. Because nobody knows she's texting with Beck and she also doesn't feel like sharing it with her little brother now, even if there would be no harm in that.

She doesn't know herself why she doesn't tell anyone about this and she doesn't know how to tell Beck that but there's also no need for that because then, another text from him arrives: "How is life for him beside that very much deserved A?"

o

o

She's sleeping over at Cat's after that awful night and Cat has just gone to the bathroom when she gets the text: "I just want you to know it really wasn't a date."

She doesn't want to hear anything more about it. Or read anything more about it.

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want."

Beck is lying on his own bed. Of course, he can to whatever he wants. But... "I know. I still want you to know it wasn't a date." He doesn't know why but it's strangely important for him.

She feels that anger boiling up inside of her that has vanished as she has seen them together in that vet's clinic. She has thought she was over it but she knows she isn't. She still remembers Beck going in for that kiss with Tori. She knows she has no right to be angry about any of this. They are broken up. And she also isn't really, really mad. But she is hurt and whenever she feels hurt, she also feels anger boiling up inside of her, as if protecting her.

But this isn't her place to say anything at all. "I don't care. You can date whoever you want."

He knows she doesn't really believe him. He wishes he could show her it's true. After their almost-kisses, he has thought about Tori and him and has realized they would never work. Tori is more of a sister for him.

And Jade just has to understand that. But what should he do to make her understand?

He sighs and reads her text again and she has already told him so many times during their little fights in school that he can date whoever he wants. In every situation. He knows she doesn't mean it. It's something she has to tell herself. She isn't totally over this. And he isn't either...

But they should get over it. They know they don't work as a couple, don't they?

So, he just texts: "I know. You said that before."

"And I meant it," Jade writes because she has the feeling Beck doesn't believe her. But whatever... This isn't what their texts should be about, so she adds: "And I don't want to text about this."

Beck looks at his phone for a while. He feels like they should talk about all of this but Jade is right. These are their texts where everything is fine. Where they still have each other in a very beautiful and not romantical way which shows that they do work as friends. They should keep it at that and not loose this as well.

"I'm sorry. Good night, Jade."

"Good night, Beck," she answers.

She can't help but wonder though why he even cares to make sure she knows it hasn't been a real date. She has told them she was ok with it. She hasn't ripped their heads off or implied she would hurt Tori for it. Beck knows her, doesn't he? He has to know she won't hurt any one of them, even if it has been a date. He has to know she may be hurt but she will keep herself in control over this.

Why has it been so important to him anyway to let her know it hasn't been a date? Maybe, he's still in love with her like he has been through their whole relationship. She definitely is with him.

o

o

He thinks about it for a long time. He knows this is none of his business. Not after she has been so good about all of this, so good about him and Tori, and him flirting with a few other girls in school.

But suddenly, he doesn't think anymore: "You made out with Moose?"

Jade is lying in her bed as she reads the text and feels her heart tighten. Why has he have to text about stuff like that again? Does he really not understand that she doesn't want to do this, that she can't? She doesn't want to loose them texting as well, even if it slowly does get better in their usual lives. They can laugh together in their group of friends, can talk with each other like normal people while the others are around, without making stabs at the other person every now and then.

"So?" she just answers because she doesn't know what else to say.

He grits his teeth and thinks about telling her she shouldn't have done it because Moose is a friend of his and she is his ex-girlfriend and for some reason they just shouldn't have done it. But... He knows that's stupid. She has told him a thousand times he's free to to whatever he wants – she is as well.

If he has to be angry, then Moose is probably the better target. Moose has told him about making out with her like it's no big deal though he does know she is his ex-girlfriend. That's just not cool. Beck is sure Andre would agree with him there.

But Jade is free to do whatever, so he finally swallows hard and texts back: "Nothing."

"Good," she instantly replies.

She's about to throw her phone away from her but then she thinks back to Beck texting her he and Tori almost kissed, and to Beck texting her that they haven't been on a date. She types honestly: "I didn't go any further although he would have." She looks at it for a few seconds before she hits send.

He has been angry with Moose before, now even more. But surprisingly, he also feels a little soothed. He also would have never expected her to go any further with a guy she barely knows but... on the other hand, they are all still young and why not? But she hasn't.

"Good night, Jade," he texts after a while and she texts back: "Good night."

o

o

They haven't texted for days and days when she gets his "good night" text.

She smiles. They haven't texted since they've gotten back together because they have barely spent a minute apart since then. Now, it's almost a week and she is at home. They have talked on the phone for the last hour – or rather have listened to each other doing their homework. He has ended the phone call with an "I love you" and while she's still getting ready for bed, she now gets that text.

"Good night," she also writes, sends it already before she adds as she hasn't done it during their call because it still doesn't come over her lips all that easy: "I love you."

He already lies on his bed when he gets her texts. He smiles brightly. He's so glad that they're back to normal, back together.

He knows it won't always be easy but he also knows that he has listened too much to everyone else telling him that it will never work with Jade. That was one of the reasons they had fought more and more, which had driven Jade into a corner, made her feel trapped there and had made their fights even more explosive for it.

But they can do this. They can work through everything. They love each other after all and that has never changed, even during their months apart. Though they of course also have never really been apart. But they have needed each other, so of course they have texted each other. Beck has needed her present in his life, has needed to share his thoughts with her. He's glad he can finally do that for real again, hearing her voice while she gives her opinions and dry remarks.

He's happy that, although nobody may know it, they've always kind of been friends, they've always stayed in love, they've always... kept together.

"I love you, too, Jade."


End file.
